1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that uses two-component developer comprising toner and carrier and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming technology utilizing a cleaner-less process is widely known and practically used. In this cleaner-less process, a developing device recovers residual toner on a photosensitive drum. However, paper powder of transfer materials and peripheral dust are also recovered, causing such a trouble that they are mixed into developer in a developing device. As a countermeasure to this problem, a technology to get a clear image without being affected by powder of transfer materials using developer after mixing with the recovered powder and stirring the mixture thoroughly for the image forming is disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-321875.
However, when paper dust mixed in developer is increasing, even when dispersed in a developing device, developer deteriorated and in mixed colors may adversely affect an image. It is therefore necessary for continuously forming clear images to prevent paper dust from mixing in developer or to eliminating mixed paper dust.